The integral, Industrialized, Modular dwelling system which is intended to be used for serial dwelling construction has no comparison to any of the current constructive systems, in that the concrete dwelling construction by the present invention is done either in situ using metallic molds or producing at the plant prefabricated panels which are assembled on-site in order to form the dwellings' walls and slabs.
The integral, industrialized, modular dwelling system of the present invention has the feature that in a plant or factory building, complete rooms having floor and walls are prefabricated from a steel mold actuated by means of hydraulic jacks such that with the use of a steam curing four castings are achieved within 24 hours, as opposed to the traditional mold system for on-site casting, wherein a casting is achieved every 24 hours. Fixtures, finishes and metal work can be integrated on factory, such that on the construction-site, the working is reduced to connections between rooms of the dwellings and their roofs.
The complete rooms will be assembled on-site by “dry” connections based on screwed joints; as opposed to the traditional panel-based prefabricated systems in which the joints are “wet” that is based on small castings, further in the traditional systems the panels are sent without finishes, the fixtures are made on-site as well as the metal work.
In the present integral, industrialized, modular dwelling system, as opposed to the existing constructive systems, modules are produced which include all the elements (structure, finishes, wood finishing, etc.) having a superior quality, thus saving 80% manpower and the construction time is speeded up to 70%.
By performing the manufacture process inside a closed plant, work can be done at any time of the year, with any weather, having the guaranteed production under control and with the highest quality.
From a formal point of view, the current dwelling edification systems are rigid and repetitive, thus falling into an esthetical monotony with no individuality. The integral, industrialized, modular dwelling system of the present invention, on the contrary, humanizes the dwelling due to the huge variety of components that are produces at the factory, these can be exchanged resulting in countless formal options, of textures and color, thus giving the individuality each dwelling requires.
In the current systems there is a need for further afterward working in order to install the finishes, the integral, industrialized, modular dwelling system allows to obtain every kind of textures and integral colors without additional on-site working.
Currently, in the commonly used systems, there is a need for constant maintenance in order for the finishes to preserve their original features. With the present integral, industrialized, modular dwelling system, by being integral finishes there is no need for maintenance work and their durability is for the house entire useful life.
The future growth of dwellings is very expensive and complex, thus creating every kind of social and urban image problems. The integral, industrialized, modular dwelling system allows the owners to place an order for the module they need, the modules being delivered complete either they are residential (habitable) or technical (restrooms) and are assembled at a three hour time period, which makes them completely unique.
In the following there is a description of some of the constructive systems which are most commonly used nowadays and it follows a brief comparison thereof with the system object of the present invention.
Block Walls
The construction of block walls is a process wherein manually and on-site said walls are gradually constructed from small concrete masonry pieces which are joined with mortar.
With the integral, industrialized, modular dwelling system of the present invention, the work is moved to the factory and with the mold casting processes, the construction of said walls is reduced from a week to a period of three to four hours, with millimetric tolerances in its execution. The concrete and steel used with this system are similar to those of the block walls but with an important reduction in the execution times and at a substantial increase of the execution quality.
On-Site Cast Concrete Walls
Poured concrete walls are solid walls which require a centering or formwork that is gradually moved at the construction-site for the walls' casting.
With the integral, industrialized, modular dwelling system object of the present invention, hollow walls can be constructed thus achieving concrete savings of up to 40% without reducing the wall's strength and with dimensional tolerances of tenths of a millimeter. Further, the integral, industrialized, modular dwelling system produces concrete of several colors and textures with which integral finishes are obtained. The textures are applied in different ways from the centering with factory quality.
On-Site Cast Concrete Slabs
On-site cast concrete slabs are solid having a 10 cm normal thickness, which need several days for their shoring to be removed after casting.
In the integral, industrialized, modular dwelling system object of the present invention the slabs (foundation and roofing) are prefabricated having a domed and ribbed structure. For them use is made of Structural Geometry, which allows concrete savings of up to 40% and due to the mold manufacturing process an apparent finish which needs no gypsum or tyrol layer application is achieved. A slab of this kind is self contained and needs no waiting time after its installation, and further when being manufactured the curing is done with a heating system, which renders it much more fast.
Joist and Flooring Block Slabs
These slabs require joists, block slabs and on-site casting of a concrete compression layer, the main difference with the slabs of the integral, industrialized, modular dwelling system of the present invention being that in the latter the material equivalent to the flooring slab is saved and by being prefabricated members and apparent finish is achieved that, as opposed to joist and flooring slab needs no additional finishing work.